Frozen til the End
by cupcakebrit
Summary: What happens when you see the people in your dreams? Or should I say nightmares? When Elsa and Jack see each other for the first time, physically, the are shocked and needs an answer to whats happening. And are the people they are with, trustable?


Frozen till the End Chapter 1-

A Frozen Friendship Elsa's P.O.V. I woke up to an annoying alarm clock that apparently does not work. I ended up throwing it out the window to stop it. Last night's dream still floated in my head, I hold on to the memory so I won't forget it. It was rather interesting. The boy looked familiar, have I seen him before? I shake my head. No. It's a dream; I just used my imagination to create a perfectly handsome and cute guy. At least I think he's cute, he has platinum blonde hair, and pale skin, kind of like me actually. I wondered off to daydream word again. SHIT. I'm late for school. "ELSA, ITS SEVEN THIRTY! GET DOWN FOR BREAKFAST OR I'LL PULL YOU OUT MYSELF!" Aunt Cindy called. "I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" I replied. I quickly dressed in my usual clothes, a light blue sweatshirt with navy blue jeans and black sneakers, spiced up with a silver necklace with snowflake charms on it that my mom gave it to me before everything happened. I ran down the stairs half-carrying my backpack that was still open by the way. A smell of eggs and bacon hit me, Aunt Cindy's egg and bacon is the best in Arendelle, proven by the head minister, my Uncle Charms. I see my little sister Anna already munching on her last piece of bacon, as I sit down next to her and start swallowing bigger pieces. I am terribly late for school. "What happened last night? You were screaming, but when we checked on you, you were perfectly fine." Aunt Cindy asked. "It's just a nightmare, everything turned up well in the dream I guess, I don't really remember." I lied. I remember it very clear and precise. "Well, at least we know your okay. I got to get going, thanks for breakfast honey!" Uncle Char said while he kissed Aunt Cindy's cheek. "Bye Uncle Charms!" Anna and me waved. I finished my breakfast and headed out to the devil school.

High school. Where everyone hung out in his or her little cliques and care about popularity. Well, I say that that is stupid, and childish. Even though I have a clique of my own, at least we are not all the same, not exactly, we are the people who don't usually get noticed or spoken too, and I don't really mind that either. I ran across the hallway holding books and messed up papers, opened the classroom door, just to see little children staring at me, confused what's happening. "Um, wrong door, sorry!" I said, embarrassed, I finally found my homeroom. "Late again, Ms. Arends. Are you always this frozen in time?" Mr. Claus asked. "I'm sorry." Then I sat in my usual seat, in the usual time, and listening to Mr. Claus's usual speech and leaving just like usual. But today, today was not something I expected.

"Did you oversleep again?" My best friend Rapunzel (or I call her, Punzie) asked. "Yea." "Nightmares?" I'm not sure if I should continue on with this conversation, I still don't know what the dream meant, and if I should tell anyone. So I just nod. "Oh, I see." She knew what it meant if I didn't go into conversations and just nod. So she stopped and changed the subject. "How are you going to spend your winter break?" "I don't know, I'll probably stay in and study for mid term exams." Don't get me wrong. I loved the winter season, best season of the year I say. But it also brings back bad memories, my sister and me; we became far apart because of what happened. "What?! Why?! You love the winter! We could go snowboarding! It would be so fun, like when we were young you know, always going pass me, while I try to not fall." Punzie was my best friend almost since birth, we did everything together, snowboarding use to be one of the daily things during the winter. I was a natural at it, but Punzie on the other hand, needed some help. I wish I could snowboard again. No. Else, you know what happened before. "Nah, I think I like Aunt Cindy's hot chocolate more." We both laugh. Until I see a boy. Pale, thin and with platinum hair, almost like it's white, just like mine. I gasp; he looks just like the guy in my dreams, literally. How could this be? Is this even possible? Have I even seen him before? Questions run in my head, I get dizzy. He saw me for a second and walked to his lesson. "Is he new?" I ask Punzie without taking my eyes of him. "I don't think so, I see him walking around sometimes. He's awfully quiet; people think he's invisible. I think he's pretty cute, but you know, I already have Flynn." Flynn Rider, the head of the jocks and captain of the football team, is dating Rapunzel Gothel, the head cheerleader, the one with the long blonde hair. Obviously. –This is what I mean by a group of different people, Rapunzel the head cheerleader, and Elsa the head of nothing. Go figure. "Yea… Um, see you later at lunch?" "Okay" I wave goodbye to Punzie and watch her leave. After I'm 100% sure she's out of sight, I head to the direction of where that mysterious dream guy just went. I take a turn, and I see him. Standing right in front of me, at his locker. Should I say hi? Am I supposed to say "Hi, I'm Elsa and you appeared in my dream/nightmare last night. Nice to meet you." Instead, I freaked out and turned the other way and headed to my next class.

Jack's P.O.V.

Ugh. Another day of school. When can I get out of that prison? I wake up and wore the normal hoodie and jeans, washed up and left.

My life is pretty boring if you ask me. My motto is to not be involved in anything, so people won't be involved in you. Good motto huh? The real thing is, I've always been a loner, not because I'm nerdy or I'm weird or have mental problems, it's because I chose to. People did ask me to be friends but I just declined. Girls do ask me out but I have no interest. I stay silent for one year and suddenly I become invisible, now that's weird.

I walked to school and met up with Bunnits (I call him bunny, because he likes giving Easter eggs out during the Easter holiday), my best friend, because I'm not totally a loner, I have at least one friend. We walk into the dreaded high school, loud gossip is everywhere, people tripping nerds and girls screaming because they broke a nail. While Bunny says hi to some of his friends, I put my hoodie on and walk silently through the crowded and highly uncomfortable hallway. The bell rings, I say goodbye to Bunny and I head to homeroom. I sit at my usual seat, at the back of the classroom, where it is a bit dimmer and less noticeable. When Mr. Kingsley says out my name to do the registration, "Jack Frost?" People stare at me and I quietly say here and they all turn their heads back at Mr. Kingsley. And that is how I start my morning off at school. yep.

I find myself walking through the halls, it's so loud! like why can't everyone just quiet down so we could actually know what were talking about, I bet everyone is just nodding heads because they can't care less to what the person is saying. So here I am. Blue hoodie up, hands in pockets, skinny legs, pale as snow, and walking down the halls to second period.

Then. Then I see her. She was just as shocked as I was. Her eyes were trailing on me, my eyes meet hers for a second until I awkwardly look away. Is it her? Is she the one I have literally been dreaming of?


End file.
